


Today

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-31
Updated: 2004-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

This is for [](http://dorrie6.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dorrie6.livejournal.com/)**dorrie6**. To cheer you up after your bad day.  
*hugs*

Title: Today  
Type: Gen  
Characters: Draco, Hermione (mention of Harry)  
Words: 200  
Summary: It's hard to wait.

Draco jumped from his chair at the noise outside the door.

He smiled. "Harry?"

"No, Draco, it's Hermione. Can I come in?"

He fell back into the chair with a huff and slouched miserably. "I'm busy."

Hermione entered the living room, surveying the sulking Slytherin. "Busy doing what, exactly?" She wrinkled her nose at the dust that covered everything except Draco and his chair.

"Training the Giant Squid!" He waved his arm majestically, then displayed a nasty glare. "What does it look like, Granger?"

Her hands sprung to her hips. "Like you're feeling sorry for yourself, Malfoy."

His expression softened slightly. "Well, there is that." He sighed, placing his elbows on his knees.

She smiled warmly. "I find books help..."

Draco cut her off. "There's nothing to read!" The scowl returned.

"Nothing?" They were surrounded by bursting bookcases.

"I read everything already." He whispered in explanation.

Hermione knelt and lightly touched his cold hands. "He's been gone that long?"

Draco nodded silently.

She met his eyes. "How long before I found out."

He looked away. "Two months."

Hermione touched his cheek. He blinked.

"He loves you, Draco. He's coming back." She said, soothingly.

"When?"

She held up the letter.

"Today."

~*~

Read the sequel by [](http://dracofiend.livejournal.com/profile)[**dracofiend**](http://dracofiend.livejournal.com/), [Tomorrow](http://dracofiend.livejournal.com/35355.html?style=mine).

Russian translation by Natalie [here](http://dacro.livejournal.com/678030.html)


End file.
